


Who am I?

by VampirePaladin



Category: Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M, Spoilers for Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:42:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26470561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/pseuds/VampirePaladin
Summary: Cloud's fractured mind as he encounters a vampire.
Relationships: Andrea Rhodea/Cloud Strife
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12
Collections: Jump Scare 2020





	Who am I?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThatScottishShipper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatScottishShipper/gifts).



> I wanted to do something with Cloud's mental state in between Zack's death and his arrival in Midgar. I hope it works for you!

_Who am I?_

Cloud. 

Zack. 

SOLDIER. 

Nibelheim. 

Merc.

I went to join SOLDIER. Childhood promise. Tifa.

I failed to join SOLDIER. 

Zack. My friend. SOLDIER, First Class.

Nibelheim. Mother. Fire.

Sephiroth. Hero. Monster.

Going to Midgar? Why?

Bullets. No. Sword. No. Gotta keep going. Have to keep going.

Gone. He’s gone. Why is he gone? We were supposed to be together. No. Why?

Head hurts.

_Who am I?_

Cloud.

~~Zack~~.

SOLDIER.

Nibelheim.

Merc.

I went to join SOLDIER. Childhood promise. Tifa.

I ~~failed~~ joined SOLDIER.

~~Zack. My friend.~~ SOLDIER, First Class.

Nibelheim. Mother. Fire.

Sephiroth. Hero. My friend. Monster

Going to Midgar? Why?

Bullets. No. Sword. No. Gotta keep going. Have to keep going.

Gone. Someone is gone. Why are they gone? We were supposed to be together. No. Why?

Head hurts.

Walking. Keep walking.

Sword heavy. Hard to carry.

Shade. Can stop here. Can rest. He (who is he) can find me here. Rest. Midgar. Destination.

Why?

Merc.

“You poor thing.”

Another. Man. Fit. Skilled. Not SOLDIER. Elegant.

Him? 

Waiting for him?

His hands. Cool. Strong. 

Lifting me.

Lifting the sword.

His sword? My sword?

Carries us away. Myself. Sword.

Focus. Focus on him. Focus on the man.

Head hurts.

Set down somewhere soft, cool, noises are distant.

“I hope this gives you some peace.”

He kisses on throat. 

No. Bite.

Feels good.

Pain drains away.

Head isn’t so hot.

Coolness.

Calm.

_Who am I_?

Cloud Strife. I’m from Nibelheim. I went away to Midgar to join SOLDIER. Before I left I made a promise to my friend Tifa to ever save her if she was in trouble. I not only made it into SOLDIER, I was First Class. Sephiroth was my friend and he betrayed me by burning down Nibelheim and killing Mom when I was sixteen. Sense then I have left Shinra to become a merc in Midgar.

Now, I work security, protecting the coffin of my lover, the vampire Andrea Rhodea, while he rests.


End file.
